Skeleton keys
}} The skeleton keys are a set of keys owned by Regina that are able to open any lock. History 'Before the Curse' }} After King Leopold locks Queen Regina away in her chambers, her father visits the Genie of Agrabah with a box containing Agrabahn Vipers and a key to open it. Without revealing what's inside, he asks the genie to take the box to Regina, explaining it's the only thing that will give her freedom. The genie does as Henry asks and delivers the box to Regina. She unlocks it with the skeleton key and reveals two Agrabahn Vipers inside before manipulating him into agreeing to kill King Leopold with the vipers. When he visits the king's chamber that night, he unlocks the box with the skeleton key and releases the snakes. They climb into the king's bed and bite him in the neck, killing him shortly after. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} When Sheriff Graham starts to side with Emma Swan, Regina Mills deems him to be of no more use to her. She visits her vault and uses a skeleton key to withdraw Graham's enchanted heart. She proceeds to crush the heart, killing the sheriff. After teaming up with Sidney, Emma breaks into Regina's office to find anything suspicious. She comes across the set of skeleton keys, but quickly returns them when the mayor arrives. After Kathryn decides to leave Storybrooke, she leaves David a note which says she supports him and Mary Margaret staying together. Regina uses a skeleton key to break into their house and retrieve the letter so she can destroy it. After Mary Margaret is framed for Kathryn's murder, Henry steals Regina's skeleton keys to see if they'd work on the door to the teacher's apartment, allowing her to be framed. To their surprise, the keys unlock the door. Later on, Mary Margaret finds one of the skeleton keys, which had been planted by Mr. Gold, in her cell. After some deliberation, she eventually uses it to escape. Upset that Regina broke her deal to assist in getting his daughter back, Jefferson uses the skeleton keys to free a patient from an asylum cell. He frees Belle and instructs her to find Mr. Gold. 'Season 2' }} After Emma and Snow are sucked into a portal to the Enchanted Forest by Jefferson's hat, Henry becomes desperate for their return. He makes up an excuse to meet up with Regina at Granny's Diner, and while she goes to meet him there, he sneaks into her office to steal the skeleton keys. He enters his mother's vault to find something that will help bring them back, and ends up using them on a box containing Agrabahn Vipers. However, David arrives in time to save him, having been warned by Regina, who was worried when he didn't turn up at the diner. After abruptly leaving a therapy session with Archie, Regina drives home in the rain and supposedly sees Daniel. Unsure if it was real or a hallucination, she checks her vault, but discovers that his body is missing. Suspecting Dr. Whale, she rushes to the hospital and unlocks a door using a skeleton key so that she can search for him. Category:Items